muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Image Policy
Policies regarding the use of images on Muppet Wiki. * Please use filenames that are relevant to the picture's subject. A lot of imaging programs apply an auto-generated filename made up of a prefix and a string of numbers. If you've downloaded an image from somewhere else, or have generated the image on your own in some way, please name the file accordingly. * Categorizing and providing lengthy descriptions on image description pages aren't required here as you may have seen enforced on other wikis. * With images on the wiki, we're bound to get some duplicate. It's helpful to take some effort via search to avoid uploading an image we already have. If it's on the wiki, and you have a better quality copy, please upload over the existing filename to preserve the image's history. If the existing image works for the purposes you meant to use your image for, the image can be used again on another article. * If you find an image online that you'd like to use here, especially if it comes from social media, use Google Image Search to try and find a higher resolution copy (such sites are notorious for degrading image size and quality). * Image captions shouldn't contain quotes or commentary as they aren't considered NPOV contributions. Informational or explanatory captions are welcome when necessary, but aren't always needed. For example, a single image on a character page is self-explanatory: it's a picture of that character. But a column of images on a long list of references may require some text to identify how the illustration relates to the article. (Although a wry description in keeping with the spirit of the scene may be okay.) * Watermarked images (which applies to Jim Henson's Red Book pictures) should only be used when there is no other visual representation of the subject available. One good example is this image illustrating the Muppets' performance of "Come Together" on The Ed Sullivan Show; when a better-quality picture or screenshot becomes available, that can be used instead. * Picture galleries should be relevant and/or interesting of note to the article. Excessive image farms (especially of commercially available material) are mostly discouraged. We don't want to become a dumping ground of galleries that serve no topical purpose. * Only one character image with a transparent, white, or cut-out background should be included on a character page (any other preexisting image that applies can be exchanged if necessary or kept if it serves a specific purpose); all others should be kept on Character images with a blank background. (CE discussion) * Animated GIFs should only be used to illustrate that which cannot be shown otherwise in a still image. * Altering images for the purposes of distorting the reality of the subject is prohibited. Please see Thread:257577 for more. * Please don't save your file in the PNG format if a JPG will suffice. PNGs should only be used for graphics and/or images with smooth gradients where compression artifacts would damage the image if it were saved as a JPG. JPGs should be used for most screenshots and photos (with some exceptions). Saving an image that should be a JPG as a PNG produces a larger file size and makes the image harder to replace in the future. :* Good example of a PNG: File:Kermiteye.png // Good example of a JPG: File:Title.ftb.jpg :* Comparison of the same image in both formats: File:MartinBigBirdPlush.PNG (4.48 MB at 2048 × 1536; file size way too large, dimensions blown up beyond the source material) // File:MartinBigBirdPlush.jpg (52 KB at 640 x 480; much smaller file size, dimensions retain original source) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Policies and Guidelines